Naruto Dreamwalker
by dmorgs
Summary: What happens when Naruto has a special bloodline, one that allows him to enter the dreams of fellow shinobi? What hilarious escapades will he get into as he messes with the sleep of his comrades, and what will he learn about the secrets the village holds?
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis**: What happens when Naruto has a special bloodline, one that allows him to enter the dreams of fellow shinobi? What hilarious escapades will he get into as he messes with the sleep of his comrades, and what will he learn about the secrets the village holds?

Order:

Sakura

Kakashi

Ino

Shino

Kiba

Hinata

Shikamaru

**Naruto Dreamwalker Chapter 1: The Power Begins**

The peaceful city of Konoha was winding down from a long, arduous day. The bustle of the city was slowing as its citizens began to retire to their beds. The last rays of sunlight soon disappeared from the sky, and it was dark once more in Konoha.

One boy, a short blonde, had received some interesting news earlier that day, news that would prevent any semblance of sleep for the night. The boy's name, Naruto Uzumaki, was an uncommon one for the village of Konoha, and it had only belonged to one person in recent memory. Needless to say, the orphaned child had no idea of any other Uzumaki in the village, and lived a lonely life as a result.

Naruto hoped the news the Sandaime Hokage had just given him would change all of that.

**Flashback**

"Naruto, since you are approaching the age of 14, I think it's time I tell you something."

"Yeah Gramps, what is it? Is it about me pulling pranks? Cause I swear, Iruka deserved it today!"

"No, it's not about that, it's about your family."

Naruto gasped, all traces of playfulness leaving his face.

"My… My family?"

"Yes Naruto. There is something special about you, something that sets you apart from the rest. I can only reveal a small portion of what I actually know about your family, but the rest will come in time."

"But Gramps, why can't you just tell me all of it?" Naruto fidgeted as he spoke this last line, tension clear on his brow.

"If I told you all of what I knew, then you wouldn't come and spend time with me!" The Sandaime said with a grin and laughter in his eyes.

Naruto also grinned, "Ok Gramps, but just promise me that one day I'll know everything."

"That's a promise I know I will keep. All right, with that out of the way, let's get onto the reason I called you here. You probably don't know this, but there was another Uzumaki that lived in this village. She was your mother, a powerful shinobi, Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto took this in with barely any facial movement, his face composed, but a flicker of his lips into a frown betrayed his apprehension.

"She was beautiful, strong, and a kind person, yet she was taken from this earth by the Kyuubi. However, her legacy remains. You, Naruto, hold her bloodline."

Naruto's eyes widened, his heart quickened, and sweat began to coat his palms.

"You mean… I have a bloodline! What's my power! What can I do! This is great, wait till Sasuke hears about this!" Naruto was practically jumping on the Hokage's desk at this point.

"Your bloodline, the most feared ability of the Uzumaki clan, is the special technique of entering another's mind as both of you sleep. This ability allows…." The Hokage was interrupted by a loud snort of disgust.

"You mean my great ability is to spy on people when they sleep? What if Kakashi is having a wet dream about Sasuke, or Anko's dreams are about you? How am I supposed to be a great ninja if my best ability is to spy on dreams?" The joyful expression on Naruto's face was replaced by one of disappointment.

"Naruto, this ability is perfect for spying before a great battle, acquiring intelligence on a mission, and many other things. Just because you wanted another Rasengan doesn't mean that this ability isn't powerful!"

"Yeah, but I'd rather shove a Rasengan up some guy's ass than spy on his fantasizing." Naruto said this last bit with a pout, but his mind was churning with possibilities. Maybe Sakura's dreams would be worth a look?

"Naruto, before you leave in a huff, I have a request. You will need to hone this bloodline and be able to use it anytime you sleep, so please, practice! Here, to activate the bloodline, you have to be asleep, and in your mindscape, use the seals Dog, Rat, Hare, Dog, Rat. Got them?"

Once Naruto got the hand signs down, the Sandaime dismissed him from his office. It had been a tiring day after all. The Hokage reached for a bottle of sake, boy did he need it.

"Finally that boy has something useful to his name, although I hope that this doesn't feed Naruto's perverted side." With a shrug to ward off any worries he had, the Hokage proceeded to down the entire bottle of sake in one gulp.

**End Flashback**

Naruto grinned to himself, happy that he final knew one more piece to the puzzle of his family. Wait, he had a bloodline… and not only any bloodline, but one that would let his spy on people's dreams! Holy crap! While he had not been very excited in front of the Hokage, now Naruto was twitching, awaiting sleep so that he could see what his fellow genin would dream up!

"Oh man, let's see what Sakura has to dream about! Or maybe see if Sasuke is really gay, or if Kakashi dreams about reading his porno books!" Naruto was so excited about his new ability that he began to hyperventilate.

"Hmm, I'm too excited to sleep, so I'll have to use my patented Naruto Sleep Aid. I'll visit Sakura first!" Without further ado, Naruto made the hand signs, bashed his head into the wall, and knocked himself unconscious.

"This is strange, what is this green goop?" Naruto found himself in a green, glowing tunnel, pulsating with an eerie light that seemed to come out of the walls. He saw a bright light in one direction, figured it must be the exit, and began to walk.

"So why is my dream state a weird tunnel?" Naruto wondered aloud.

After about 10 minutes of walking, he was in the mouth of the tunnel. The tunnel apparently came out onto a ledge of a cliff. Naruto peered out to see a replica of Konoha surrounded by a forest.

"Cool! My dream space is a dream Konoha! Time to go find Sakura's house."

Naruto leapt from the ledge, scurried down the cliff face, and found himself facing the front gate of Konoha.

"Huh, how can I get over that?" After a few seconds of thought, Naruto shrugged, and yelled, "Gates of my dreams, I command you, open!"

Surprisingly, the gates began to open of their own accord.

"This is sooo cool!" Naruto said with the smile of one who is in a candy store with plenty of money.

He started off, heading straight toward Sakura's house. As he wondered Konoha, he spotted these strange bubble things emanating from the windows of certain buildings. They seemed to shimmer with a sort of internal light. Naruto looked closer at the strange bulbous balloon shaped objects.

"Holy crap! It's like there's a movie inside these things!" After a few seconds of contemplation, Naruto realized, "Hey! These are the dreams of people! So I guess I just jump into them when I want to, huh."

He realized he was coming up to Sakura's house. He spied a dream-bubble coming from her window.

"Ok, here goes nothin'!" Apprehension over his face, unsure of what to expect, Naruto jumped into the dream-bubble.

A white light blinded Naruto, then, nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Dreamwalker Chapter 2: Sakura's Dream**

Naruto came to with the sounds of thuds in his ears. His nose twitched, did he smell burning? Was he in a warm bath? What was going on! Naruto opened his eyes, taking in the scene before him.

Sakura was in the corner of an ornate room, filled with expensive baubles, chopping wood into blocks. Sweat filled her brow, but she paid it no mind as she kept chopping. Naruto glanced down, he appeared to be in a large pot, with chunks of vegetables floating around his body. Naruto then realized the amount of trouble he was in.

Sakura finished with a load of firewood, picked it up, and began to walk toward the pot. She threw the wood into the fire below that was heating up the water. She noticed Naruto's widened, questioning eyes.

"You stupid idiot!" Sakura screamed out, as if even seeing Naruto incensed her further, "You ruined my dream about Sasuke, so now I'm going to cook you and eat you!"

"Bu…bu… but Sakura! What are you talking about! I just got in this dream!"

"You fell out of the sky, landed on Sasuke, and broke his back! Can't you leave me alone in my dreams! Eat salt!" Sakura grabbed a giant saltshaker, and began to season Naruto.

"Agh…bleh, stop it Sakura!" Naruto twisted in the pot, trying to find purchase to climb out, but to no avail. He was trapped in a pot of rapidly boiling water, with a deranged dream Sakura trying to cook him and eat him. This bloodline officially sucked.

"Why didn't the Hokage tell me how to escape from dreams?" Naruto moaned as Sakura began to add pepper and chicken stock to the 'Naruto Stew'.

"Yum yum, Naruto's gonna be yummy!" Sakura sang as she added oregano, rosemary, and various herbs to the pot.

"No… please! Have mercy! I beg of you, I have children, a family, please!" Naruto began to cry, tears leaking out of his eyes as he begged for mercy from Sakura.

Sakura smiled sweetly, her eyes betraying her true emotions, "Oh, poor Naruto, why do you always have to mess up my dreams? I mean, I have a perfect Sasuke dream, and you somehow find a way to ruin it? Oh well, I'll just kill you like I do every time you do this."

"Wait, what do you mean that I come here often? This is the first time I've used my bloodline!" Naruto screamed, desperate to get out of the now boiling water.

"No, it's like my other self can't let me be happy, and it puts you in my dreams to spite me."

In a far off dream world, Inner-Sakura sneezed.

"Well, I have a secret Sakura, I'm not a figment of a dream, I'm actually Naruto! I mean, the Hokage told me that I had this cool dream reader bloodline, and that-" Naruto was cut off by a giant stirring spoon hitting him across the face.

"Naruto, Naruto, that's the seventh time you've used that excuse, you simply need to get more creative! Or does that mean that I have to get more creative, seeing as how you are actually me…" Sakura trailed off, using her enormous intellect to contemplate the problem.

Naruto, not having the luxury of time due to his increasingly hot locale, decided to take drastic action. He summoned chakra to his feet, and exploded out of the pot. Grabbing the huge stirring spoon from a stunned Sakura's grip, he proceded to "spoon" his way into the sky, using the spoon as an air paddle to fly away.

After Naruto gained about a ten foot space in the air, he whispered to himself, "Ok, this bloodline is starting to get cooler!"

Unfortuantly, that was not the end of his troubles in Sakura's dream.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, her eyes bulging out in rage. "I'm going to kill you!"

Having said that, Sakura began to flash through a set of hand seals.

"Ninja Dream Art: Demon Transformation Jutsu!" Sakura began to grow pink fur, her teeth elongated into canines, and her eyes grew slits. Oh yeah, she also grew to the size of a small skyscraper, towering above Naruto.

Naruto meeped in fear, what in the world was that thing! He had to crane his neck to see Sakura's face, and her muscles twisted and writhed, as if they had a mind of their own.

"Naruto, you will pay for destroying my Sasuke time!" Sakura thundered.

"S-S-Sakura, don't you think that this is a little out of proportion for what I did? I mean, I stopped "Sasuke time", and you're gonna kill me, split open my liver, and drink my liver-juice with a straw!"

"No. It seems totally legitimate to me. Goodbye Naruto." And with that, Sakura clamped her enormous jaws over Naruto's neck and ripped his head off.

She shrank back into her normal form, and trudged back into her house. Suddenly she brightened; just because Sasuke died doesn't mean that she can't have fun with him!

On that night, Sakura became a dream-necrophiliac.

**Meanwhile, in Naruto's dreamscape**

Naruto came tumbling out of Sakura's dream-bubble, more scared than injured.

"Holy crap, that must be what Kakashi talks about when he says that PMSing women will bite your head off! I didn't know that he literally meant it!"

"Well, one infiltration complete, now it's time to move on to someone else! Hmmmm… how 'bout Kakashi's dream?"

Fortunately, all of Team Seven lived relatively close, and within five minutes, Naruto was outside of Kakashi's apartment complex.

"Here goes nothing!" Naruto said, then jumped into the dream-bubble labeled "Kakashi's Dreams, no one under 18 may enter".


End file.
